


The feeling

by TheNosaka



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNosaka/pseuds/TheNosaka
Summary: When Nosaka and Nishikage have always loved each other but never had the courage to ask each other if the other loved him. Nosaka takes the first step and they both see that they love each other.  A lot of little stories about their relationship onwards.Suggestion for an idea you want me to write about and I will see if I can make a good story of it!Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Nishikage Seiya & Nosaka Yuuma, Nishikage Seiya/Nosaka Yuuma
Comments: 1





	1. The feelings

The body

{Hello there, I have rewritten this chapter and I will rewrite all the other chapters too. I wasn't satisfied with my work and that is why I decided I would rewrite it. This story Is a lot better now, I suggest that even if you have read this before, that you will read it again as it is completely different now, and definitely different in a good way.} 

{{Alright here is what I will do, this will be the first chapter and the opening chapter. In this chapter, they will confess that they love each other. The other chapters will be cute/romantic/(sexy)...... moments of them together. Some might be sequels to other chapters, some may stand completely apart from the other chapters.}}

{{{I hope you will enjoy it!!! Oh and by the way, if you have any suggestions or ideas be sure to let them know and who knows perhaps I will make a chapter dedicated to that.}}}

(It's all in Nishikage's pov)

I was walking besides Nosaka-san. We were going to analyse the team we were up against. While I sat there I heard a familiar voice say my name, like always he just said my name, but every time I heard him say it I wanted to say, your wish is my command. Though I just nodded and turned my head...

I knew that no matter what Nosaka-san would ask of me I would always say yes. We both knew it, that's why sometimes instead of asking questions Nosaka-san just says or does what he wants. 

Nosaka-san spoke up and this time actually asked me something. He asked, Nishikage put your shirt off, please. Yes of cour... wait, what, Nosaka-san what do you mean? Like I said please put your shirt off. I was really shocked. Nosaka-san repeated his question so I couldn't have misheard it, right? Though maybe I misinterpreted it, yes that was probably it wasn't it? And while I normally would never ask Nosaka-san for explanations, because Nosaka-san simply doesn't have to explain his actions to me. I couldn't help but ask, Nosaka-san may I... may I please know why?

I see Nosaka-san laughing, Nishikage it isn't that weird, is it? I mean it's not like I have never seen your upper body. I see it all the time in the changing rooms after practise and before practice. And boys shouldn't have to be ashamed to put their shirt off when another boy is there, especially not you Nishikage with your strong muscular body. 

After Nosaka-san finishes his sentences a little blush appears on my cheeks. A..a..alright, I awkwardly manage to put out. I begin slowly putting my shirt off. When my shirt is off there is an awkward silence and at that moment Nosaka-san looks at me with his beautiful grey eyes. I know that there are a lot of people who think that his eyes are really scary, that there is no emotion in it. But I think they are lovely I absolutely love them and I do not care what the others have to say about it. I love them and I think that Nosaka-san's eyes are the most precious thing in the whole wide world. 

I quickly come back from my daydreaming though and felt the need to break the awkward silence by asking Nosaka-san what he was doing. Admiring your body, Nosaka-san said, like it was a very normal thing. Suddenly he said, do you find it warm in here Nishikage cause your cheeks are kinda red? Ah..No, I...I. I was trying to hide the fact that I was blushing when Nosaka-san at the same time touched my muscular body. I never really loved the way I looked, I always thought I was way too muscular, I always felt ugly. Nosaka-san, on the other hand, is the most beautiful person I have ever seen, his eyes, his pink hair, his adorable smile, really if Nishikage believed in angels, he was sure Nosaka-san would be the most beautiful one. Nishikage was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Nosaka-san was still staring at him. Nosaka-san... what are you doing. I really do need to repeat myself a lot today don't I? I'm admiring your body, Nishikage. 

Nosaka-san, I gasped, Nosaka-san was touching my chest until he had to stand on his toes. Nishikage you are really tall, come, said Nosaka-san and he gestured to the bed, then taking my hand and letting me sit on his bed.

I saw Nosaka-san moving in front of me and then sitting on my lap, face towards me. I blushed furiously, I couldn't hide it anymore. Really what is going on? I couldn't clear my thoughts, this was all too much for me. I really don't know what's going on, but I can't say I hate it. I was wondering what would happen now, would it become awkward again, or would it... Before I could even think about what was going to happen I felt something soft on my lips. Those lips were softer than I could ever imagine, I suddenly felt really happy. This is what I had always wanted but never dared to make true. I am after all Nosaka-san's shadow, who will support him through everything. I have always cared deeply about Nosaka-san, but I just wanted him to be happy and I guess I just didn't want to take the change to either make Nosaka-san sad and disappointed or I didn't want to not be able to be with Nosaka-san if he denied my love. But now Nosaka-san was kissing me right, right!!! Could this mean, Nosaka-san loves me? 

Nosaka-san, why... why are you doing this?  
You don't like it Nishikage?  
For a moment I thought I heard some panic in Nosaka-san's voice. That's not it, Nosaka-san, I...I just want to know why.  
Nishikage honestly, it's kind of a weird way to understand this feeling I have felt for so long now and I don't know what to do, but I think I really like you Nishikage. Even though I have never really known what love is, my parents left me and the ares-program didn't allow love and saw it as a useless emotion, still, I do think I love you. I have never ever felt this way towards someone before. For a while, I thought I may have a crush on Anna-chan, but I understood I didn't like her like that. I didn't feel as happy with her as when I was with you. I always feel so happy when I'm around you. When I had brain cancer, seeing you made feel so strong, strong enough to keep fighting, to pursue my goals, to fight to the bitter end. I know that you're still a bit disappointed in me for not telling you that I had brain cancer even though I did tell that to Anna-chan, but you know the reason I didn't tell you was yes for one part as I said you would try and stop me, but I know you would be very sad and I don't want to ever make you sad. You're very precious to me, I really care deeply about you. ....Nishikage, I said a lot, didn't I? I mean, I guess the whole point is that I love you, very very much.

Nosaka-san..., I cried, I couldn't, why, He loves me that much, Nosaka-san loves me so much. I couldn't be happier.  
Nishikage, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, please stop crying. I don't want you to be sad, we can pretend this never happened so please. Nosaka-san thought I cried because I didn't love him!?  
I love Nosaka-san more than everything. Nosaka-san is my everything. And before I knew it I kissed Nosaka-san, Nosaka-san looked like he was about to now cry as well.

A while later I stopped the kiss to say, Nosaka-san I love you very very much. 

(End of the story!!! They both cried and hugged and kissed some more hihi, see you at the next chapter byeeeee!) 


	2. Outei soccer club: We want captain Nosaka

We want captain Nosaka back

After Nosaka put an end to the Ares-program, the soccer club, Outei Tsukinomiya disbanded. After Nosaka and Nishikage were in the national team, they therefore simply thought there was no Outei soccer club anymore. Little did they know that while they played in the national team, the former members of Outei, also Nosaka and Nishikage's teammates remade the club. Outei was a team again. After Nosaka and Nishikage returned to Japan, they saw that the Outei soccerclub was playing again and that the players wanted them to join the team, so that they could play together again, just like they had before.

Though not entirely like before, a lot of things were different, for example, The atmosphere was very good, everybody was having a fun time and was actually enjoying soccer, whilst when the Outei soccer club was still under the Ares-program, there was never any laughter nor did any one enjoy soccer. 

All the players from Outei wanted to be a team again, but they couldn't be complete without Nosaka and Nishikage. They asked both of them to join them and that Nosaka would lead them again, be their captain. 

{ Nosaka, Nishikage, we made the Outei soccer club again. We really want you to join us, so we can all play together like before. Though we asked that we could quit the Outei soccer club, but that was because we didn't want to play like the Ares-program wanted us to play. We all really enjoy soccer, but we would really want you two to be back. It's very different without you. We hope to see you soon Nishikage, captain.} 

I didn't get why all the players wanted us to come back, I understood that they would want Nishikage to join the team again, as he never did anything wrong before. But even when I think about it for a long time I just can't figure out why they would want me back on the team. Wasn't I the one, that convinced them that the Ares-program was more important than anything else. I mean I wasn't even the nicest captain either, if one of the players had made faults or broke the rules, I was the one that would report them. If I thought they didn't play at the level they had to play, I would make them train until they did. I forced them to use grid omega. I know I did a lot of other things too. So I just don't understand why it seemed like they really wanted us, especially me to join their team again. Were they just asking me because they felt they needed to, really why did they ask me to join? I really don't understand this, all I do know is that I wasn't a nice person, when I followed the Ares-program. 

Nishikage understood what Nosaka thought, after all they had been together for such a long time, not to mention they were boyfriends now. Honestly, Nishikage still couldn't believe it. Besides that Nishikage still didn't fully know what Nosaka-san was thinking, because Nosaka-san is a very complicated person. No one ever knows what Nosaka-san is exactly thinking. But Nishikage knew the direction of Nosaka-san's thoughts

Nosaka-san, do you not want to join Outei soccer club? 

Huh.. oh no, no I would like to join Outei, but I don't get why they would ask me. I really can't seem to find a single reason why they would invite me to be their captain again. 

Nosaka-san you really can't see it? 

What do you mean Nishikage, what can't I see? 

Nosaka-san you have helped all of us so much, you really weren't the bad and mean person you think you were. You have no idea how much respect and appreciation we all have for you. 

Nishikage you don't have to lie, you know that. 

But I'm not lying and you know that, don't you? I know that you can tell when someone lies. 

Nishikage then......why?


	3. Outei soccer club: Why we want captain Nosaka

Why we want captain Nosaka back

Even though Nosaka didn't get why all the players would want him back on the team. They all had so many reasons why they did.

All the members really wanted Nosaka to be their captain again because he freed them from the Ares-program. As well as actually caring for them, Nosaka would always listen to them and even though he was very strict, they all respected him a lot.

I, Takemi Kousuke have Nosaka to thank, that I didn't get in a lot of trouble. Nosaka had not reported that I went to go on a date with a girl I really liked. Thereby also saying the Ares-program was less important. Nosaka who was the one, who was the most devoted to the Ares-program, actually helped me. At first, I was very grateful that Nosaka didn't report to me, but then I accidentally saw that he not only kept me from punishment but that he took the punishment which was meant for me. This is to say that the Ares-program has very hard punishments. I really felt so bad that Nosaka did this for me, I felt guilty and I knew it was all my fault. Was that the reason Nishikage glared at me so much lately? I thought he glared at me because I had defied the Ares-program. Nishikage and Nosaka are very close, so Nishikage probably was so mad at me because now Nosaka had to take my punishment. 

I felt very guilty, so I decided that I would confront Nosaka about it. After all, he would always listen to us and when we were tired or things were hard for us, he would give us the strength and motivation to go on. 

I was in front of Nosaka's door, I knocked on the door and Nishikage opened the door. I heard Nosaka ask who it was, but Nishikage shut the door and that's how I ended up in front of a closed door. Shall I come back another time? I probably need to talk to Nosaka when Nishikage isn't with him. But that would be almost impossible now, wouldn't it? Nishikage was always at Nosaka's side. I was contemplating what to do when Nosaka opened the door. Takemi I'm sorry, is there something you want to talk about? Nosaka I, yes, I, can I talk to you in private, please. Sure of course Takemi, let's take a walk. Thank you Nosaka. 

I saw Nishikage glaring at me from inside Nosaka's room. Honestly speaking I understood why he was angry, but he was still very scary. Nishikage isn't actually someone you need to be scared of unless it has something to do with Nosaka, you sure should be more than only scared.

Nosaka got me out of my thoughts when he started to walk to the end of the hall. Takemi, what did you want to talk about? 

Nosaka, is it true that you are taking my punishment? Nosaka was silent and I was sure that he was going to deny it, so I said I had seen it. After I had said that I actually already know that he did, Nosaka answered, yes.

Why would you do that captain, why did you actually get them to give my supposed punishment to you? 

Takemi, I'm your captain and I'm responsible for your actions. So if one of you does something wrong I will receive punishment and you won't. 

But this is not the first time someone of us did something like this, breaking the rules. 

Well, Takemi, this is also not my first punishment. 

Nosaka...you mean...you. 

Takemi don't worry about it, I personally asked that none of you would get any punishment. 

How did you even convince them to punish you instead of us? 

I'm a very good speaker Takemi, all my arguments made sense, they couldn't disagree. 

...

I never knew, why didn't you tell us? 

I didn't find it of much importance.

I'm sorry captain, I'm really sorry.

Don't worry about it, just be careful to either not do things like that in the future or at least do it more secretly. 

I will, thank you so much, captain. 

Nosaka went back to his room, where I was certain an angry Nishikage would be, though I'm certain he would keep his anger inside when Nosaka was there. In the meantime I went to the soccer field, I was supposed to train some more, Nosaka had asked that of me because I trained less than normal because I snuck out. When I arrived at the soccer field I noticed that almost everybody was there already, well except Nosaka and Nishikage of course. When I arrived I almost cried, everything just sank in. Nosaka protected all of us, he has always done so. He didn't even tell us, if he hadn't told me, we would've never known. 

Takemi, are you alright what's wrong?

huh...oh...I'm alright, I think I need to tell all of you something. 

Okay, what is it? After we all sat together I started telling them what Nosaka, our captain had done for all of us and how guilty I felt. The others now realised too that the reason why none of us had any big punishments was because of Nosaka. All of them felt really bad, but most of all we're all really thankful and touched by Nosaka. 

So that's the reason we never really got any punishment, huh. You know I always found it strange that the punishment only seemed to be to train more. Haoto Ichiya said.

I actually suspected Nosaka did something, because most of the time when one of us broke any of the rules, he would be gone for a while, or come late to practices. Tanizaki Yoshiya said. 

Damn, why is this so f.. up? Damn this Ares-program. said Hanasaki Taizan.

Though it's very ironic isn't it, I mean Nosaka is the one who is the most devoted to this whole Ares-program. said Okuno Hosomichi.

{ Back in time} 

There are so many more reasons why we want Nosaka as our captain, I really hope he comes and joins us again. 


End file.
